1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for allocating tasks to processing cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is an increasing need to process a large amount of data such as video and image data. The processing of a large data can be complicated and can take a great deal of time. Large data processing increases the amount of a job that is processed by one core.
Various methods are used to process a large job over a short amount of time. For example, a method may improve the hardware performance of cores. As another example, software may be developed to effectively operate cores. One such method for improving processing speed is to process data in a parallel scheme. In the parallel scheme, multiple cores process data in a distributed manner. Accordingly, the time it takes to process data in the parallel scheme is decreased in comparison to the time it takes to process data in a sequential manner using a single core.
In order to improve processing speed using multiple cores, there is a need for a technology that allocates data to the multiple cores.